


Missing Home

by bromelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cape Cod, Drabble, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Homesick Pidge (Voltron), Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromelle/pseuds/bromelle
Summary: Small drabble for now, possibly something more???





	Missing Home

The roof was always empty and undisturbed. Pidge always snuck out her right before curfew, usually spending the entire night before wandering the halls to get back to her dorm undetected. 

 

There was something about the golden sunlight that wrapped around her that reminded her of home. The warmth made her think of her mom’s hugs, Matt’s hair, and her dad’s kind words. The sherbet skies reminded her of the nights she spent on the roof of her old house back in New England. Watching the sun dip under the horizon as the stars began to decorate the sky. The air of Texas was warm, but it lacked the scent of the ocean carried from the beaches on The Cape. It lacked the smell of barbecue on lush green lawns. The silence was eerie without the hum of far away music from old radios on the sand.  


End file.
